For You
by qqueenofdiamonds
Summary: Every Christmas since they were 9 years old, Severus has given a present to Sirius. The only problem is, Sirius has no idea it's him! With Sirius blinded by his hate for Slytherins, the Marauder's constant bullying of Severus, and Lucius' aggressive advances towards making Severus his own, will Sirius ever figure out that it's been Severus all along? SBxSS, LMxSS, non-con warning


Author's Note:

Hi there everyone. I haven't written anything in a long time, but this story was relentlessly knocking around in my head so I thought I'd finally get back into it! So, this is the first thing I've posted online in years. I'd really appreciate some feedback, both good and bad. I've done my best to stay fairly cannon, but the way I've written the characters is my own interpretation so please don't be offended! I did make one major change, and that is that in this story there is a friendship between the Black and Snape families. I know, I know, but just roll with me on this one.

If there is any confusion, this is a Severus Snape x Sirius Black story (with a little SevxLuc and maybe another surprise on the side, I haven't decided yet), so, yes, that means two boys lovin'. If you are offended, please take any rude comments elsewhere. You will be ignored. And finally, the rating is M because future content will most likely get pretty adult and go into some sensitive and dark subjects. I do want to say up front that there will most likely be some non-con. Otherwise, I don't want to spoil it so I won't be specific, but know that it is M for a reason so steer clear if you are unsure! Without further ado, I sincerely hope you enjoy the story.

XO

qqueenofdiamonds

* * *

"Whof it fwom?" James prodded curiously, mouth full of scrambled eggs.

Remus raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother looking up from his book. "What was that, James? Didn't quite get that."

James swallowed, ignoring the sarcasm. "C'mon Sirius, read the tag!"

It was the first morning back at school after the Christmas holidays, and the boys had been catching up over breakfast when the post had arrived, dropping a fairly large, elegantly wrapped parcel in front of one Sirius Black, who was both curious and slightly pissed off at the bird's lack of ceremony. The package had landed half on the table, and half in his breakfast.

Sirius finished wiping off the mistreated parcel and looked it over carefully.

"There's no tag."

"Huh. Mystery Christmas gift?" Peter piped in, resting his chin in his hand as he lazily munched on some bacon.

"Weird." James furrowed his brow.

Remus was finally interested enough to put his book down. "Is it _that_ package?"

"What do you mean _that_ package?" James prodded. "Do you know who it's from, Remmy?"

"No, I don't—but Sirius gets a package like this every year, right?" He looked to Sirius for confirmation.

Sirius nodded, his attention only half on his friends. He turned the package again and began to open it. "I've been getting a package like this every Christmas since I was nine, I think. I've never figured out who's been sending them."

"Weird!" James and Peter exchanged looks while Remus' attention remained fixed on the unwrapping.

Finally Sirius carefully set the unwrapped box down on the table—it was fairly heavy. He removed the lid to reveal a shiny, black, brand-new muggle record player. Sirius' jaw dropped.

"OH. MY GOD."

James squinted. "What…is it?"

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL."

Remus scoffed. "Duh. It's only the thing he hasn't shut up about for the last three months."

The light of understanding dawned on James' face. "Oh, this is a record player?"

"Not just a record player. It's THE BEST DAMN ONE. It's-"

"Sirius, do you really think they'll even know what you're talking about?" Remus interrupted.

One look at James' and Peter's disappointed expressions was the only answer he needed. Sirius' obsession with muggle music was no secret…although his friends probably wished it was, they were so tired of hearing him talk about it.

"Well, anyway. It's AMAZING." He paused, admiring his gift for a moment. Then, he suddenly growled in frustration and threw his hands up in the air, letting them fall defeated to his sides.

"Who in the hell could have bought me this?! Who in the hell even knew I _wanted _this besides you guys?" He turned, slightly bug-eyed, to his friends. "_Who_?!"

James shrugged. "I dunno, but how come you never told us you were getting weird mystery gifts every year, Padfoot?" He turned to Remus. "And how come Moony over here knew?"

"Well, I didn't until last year when Sirius spent Christmas at my house. Whoever sends these must have known he was there, because the package showed up at my house instead of Sirius' or Hogwarts. Sirius told me the story then."

"Yeah," Sirius corroborated with Remus' explanation. "I don't know why I didn't tell you guys before, really. There's just always so much other stuff going on by the time we all get back to school. And honestly I'm kind of used to it by now."

"I guess…" Peter trailed off suspiciously.

Sirius cleared his throat. "I mean, I suppose I kind of always hoped to solve the mystery by myself…since you guys aren't exactly the most subtle lot."

"And you are?!"

Sirius grinned. "Fair point."

xxxxx

Severus tucked a lock of silky black hair behind his ear and smiled secretly to himself. He turned his gaze to the yogurt and berries in front of him, but his attention was on one particular spot at the Gryffindor table. He may be able to hide his happiness fairly well, but on the inside he was beaming. Seeing Sirius' face when he had opened his gift was the best feeling he had had in a while.

He couldn't help it—he allowed himself one more discreet gaze over to the Gryffindor table. While the other Marauders had gone back to eating and talking amongst themselves, Sirius's attention was held completely by his gift, his fingers running over the smooth black surface, his eyes glossed over with a mix of curiosity and admiration.

He loved it. Severus knew he would, he had overheard Sirius talking about it several times in class, and though his friends may have been tuning him out, Severus was listening.

"Hello, Severus."

Severus was so surprised he almost dropped his spoon. He shook himself out of his reverie and turned to face Lucius Malfoy as he sat down beside him.

Severus composed himself quickly. "Hi, Lucius. Did you have a good holiday?"

Severus didn't have many friends, but he supposed Lucius counted as one of them. Truthfully, though, Severus had a hard time figuring him out. There always seemed to be something unsaid lurking behind that one-sided smile of his. His graceful demeanor seemed calculated, and his eyes were always searching. One got the notion that Lucius Malfoy knew_ exactly_ what he was doing, at every second of every day. In many ways, the tall, imposing Malfoy made Severus a little uneasy. Even afraid, sometimes. But, then again, Lucius had always been nice to him. And that was certainly worth something to Severus.

Lucius took a moment to answer as he languidly stirred milk into his morning tea. He was late to breakfast, as usual, but of course he was never late to class because he never had anything more than a cup of tea at breakfast. Most everyone else had cleared out of the hall by now. The Malfoy sighed through his nose and took a sip, then placed the mug on the table and turned his attention back to Severus.

"Boring."

He smiled his one-sided smile, his frosty grey eyes locking onto Severus' chocolate ones. This is where the uneasiness came from. Not just in the tone of voice, or the fact that the other boy seemed twice his size, but in the way his attention would completely focused on Severus in such a singular way when they spoke. The intensity was like static electricity, and it was almost as if Lucius knew it, and reveled in making the smaller boy uncomfortable. It was enough to make anyone a little nervous.

"Um-m, oh? Why's that?" Severus asked in an innocent attempt at conversation, unable to hide the uneasiness he felt under Lucius' gaze. "Did you get anyth-ah!" he gasped slightly as Lucius' fingers moved to lightly grip Severus' chin, tilting it upward.

"L-Lucius, what are you doing?"

Those cool eyes were so close to his now. Severus could hear the other boy's breath, steady and unfazed.

"Oh, Severus," he began, his thumb running down Severus' chin. "I did miss you. You and those big, brown eyes."

At this point, Severus was lost for words. Lucius leaned down slowly until his bottom lip brushed against the soft skin of Severus' earlobe. The smaller boy felt a shiver run through his body as his cheeks grew hot. He could feel Lucius' warm breath as he spoke, slowly and quietly.

"You really are something beautiful, you know?"

Then, as quickly as the encounter had begun, Lucius moved away and stood, taking a final sip of his tea. He smiled one last time.

"See you in class, then, Sev."

"O-okay," Severus managed shakily. He felt that he could not possibly move at this point. His face was so hot he was sure he must be as red as the big Gryffindor tapestry across the hall. He watched as Lucius turned and left the hall, then looked around him-he hoped nobody had seen that. He pressed his hands to his cheeks, their coolness calming his skin.

Severus took a deep breath, feeling a bit calmer after a minute of sitting alone. Lucius had always been a little strange, but he had never done anything like_ that_ before.

_Does he __**like**__ me?_ The ink-haired Slytherin wondered, furrowing his brow.

Maybe it was just a joke. Severus wouldn't put it past him. He must have just been playing with him. It seemed within the bounds of Lucius' personality. He always was a little twisted-no one would deny that. Besides…if that lopsided smile was anything to go on, Lucius seemed to like making Severus uncomfortable.

"That's got to be it."

Severus shook the incident off and stood to leave for class. He was sure that was the case. And even if it wasn't, what did it matter? His heart belonged elsewhere. He stole one more look at the nearly-empty Gryffindor table, at the messy black hair and smooth olive skin of Sirius black, talking and laughing with his friends, completely unaware of the brown eyes admiring him. Severus felt a familiar pang in his chest—a slight but persistent pain that came only from longing for something that you were afraid you'd never have.

Yes, his heart belonged elsewhere. Even if Sirius had no idea.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Chapter two will follow shortly. Of course, review are very motivating, hehe… 3 3


End file.
